Empty
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Yami starts having seizures, and moments where he can't remember who he is. Terrified by whats happening to his slave, Honda decides to return the game king to his fellow Darks. Sequel to Absent and Vacant


Empty

Sequel to Absent and Vacant

T+

Yami starts having seizures, and moments where he can't remember who he is. Terrified by whats happening to his slave, Honda decides to return the game king to his fellow Darks. Sequel to Absent and Vacant

* * *

It happened gradually.

He was walking around the house, fixing the sling as his arm jerked, and he froze, looking around.

He didn't know where he was....he didn't know _who_ he was. He started hyperventalating.

It passed after a second, but left him shaken and made him look bad enough that Honda-sama sent him to bed without doing anything to him.

* * *

They were somewhere hot now. Last month they had been somewhere where there was a lot of snow, but they didn't stay there long since the cold made his arm hurt, and it made him miserable.

He was slightly confused.

Honda-sama was being nice to him now, seemingly freaked out because he had this thing called Amnesia as they had been told by the doctor in the last cold place.

It was more and more common that he wouldn't remember where he was anymore. He started leaving notes to himself, so that he would remember who he was when he _couldn't_ remember.

* * *

Honda was freaking out.

Yami was messed up. Badly. He was forgetting who he was, and had started having absence seizures, but he couldn't remember them.

He knew he needed to drop Yami off somewhere, and get rid of him, and get a new toy.

He frowned as he decided what he was going to do.

* * *

Ms Elizabeth Garney came out to bring in the newspaper as always, and saw a boy standing in front of her house. He was in a grey long sleeved shirt, grey sweat pants, and grey socks. He had his arm in a sling, and glasses. He had a sign pinned to his shirt.

She walked forward, and he turned and smiled at her, looking vaguely confused. "Hello, do you know who I am?"

She blinked, and picked up the note, reading it. She smiled. "Come on in, Yami. I'm going to call someone to come get you."

Yami blinked, but nodded, and followed the lady, shuffling behind her.

* * *

Whoever finds this note,

His Name is Yami. He has Amnesia, and seizures.  
I have decided that I can't take care of him anymore.  
Call the number on the back of this note, and tell Bakura and Marik that Yami's Master is returning him.  
Thank You.

* * *

Bakura peered through his eyeglasses, looking at the report his private detective had sent him. They were working around the clock to find Yami, but so far they hadn't gotten very far.

Everytime they got close to breakthrough, thought they had Honda's location pinned down, he moved again, keeping them in the dark.

Marik sat beside him, going over their finances. Once Bakura had given in, and used some of his hoard, they had more than enough money to continue their search.

The phone rang, and Bakura picked it up.

"Itemri-Ishtar residence, Bakura speaking."

"Umm...Hello Mr. Bakura. Is this the house of Bakura and Marik?"

Bakura blinked, and sat back. "Yes, it is. Can I help you with anything?"

"Ummm..I found a boy outside my house, with a sign that says he has Amnesia and seizures. The sign says his name is Yami and his...his Master is returning him." She said, sounding slightly confused.

Bakura sat up, and smacked Marik. "Where are you, we'll come get him immediately!"

She gave her address, and Bakura hung up. "Marik...she has Yami."

* * *

Elizabeth hung up, and walked over, sitting a plate of cookies in front of Yami, and a glass of milk. "Here, hunny. Eat this while we wait for your friends to come get you."

Yami blinked, and gave a nervous smile, before slowly picking up the cookie and biting into it.

A little while later, frantic knocks were heard, and then Marik and Bakura rushed in. "Yami!" They ran over, standing him up and hugging him tightly, Yami clinging to Bakura.

"I'm losing my memory, Bakura...I don't want to not remember you." He whispered tearfully, teh sights of his former lovers bringing it back.

"Shh, biAw habibi. Bakura and I will fix you. Do not worry..." Marik whispered quietly, pulling Yami into his arms as Bakura turned to the lady and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Here, its the least I can do for bringing him back to us."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do not need your money."

"I know that, good lady, but it will bring me peace."

Elizabeth frowned lightly, but took the money, smiling as they quietly ushered the other out the door, holding him tightly.

* * *

All of these stories in the 'Absent' series are now dedicated to DarkAnubisAngel and dragonlady222, for reviewing just about everything I've written :3 I love you girls! *hugs*


End file.
